The Mantis
by LiliumTragedies
Summary: Oliver lives a normal student life. That is until the best friend of his roommate convinces him to ask Oliver out. One tragedy leads to another and not even one year later the serial killer "Mantis" roams London. Oliver rather likes the nickname. What he doesn't know, though, is that two geniuses have watched the murders closely and are circling in. Who will get to him first?


Prologue: The Lover

As soon as the door closed behind him he let out a relieved sigh. He slipped out of his coat and let it drop to the floor since it needed to be washed anyways. With a smile he slowly unbuttoned his formerly white shirt and let it drop to the floor as well, just a few steps ahead of the coat.

He pulled out his knife and rammed it into the kitchen counter that was right to his left. The blood sprinkled everywhere but he knew the cleaning staff would take care of it later, just like they would take care of his blood-stained shirt and coat.

He dipped his finger into the blood and wrote carefully _Join me_ next to the knife onto the counter before licking the rest of the blood of his finger. Humming a song of the opera they just watched, he slowly slipped out of his shoes, leaving a trace of clothes behind.

When he arrived at the doorway to the hallway he opened his trousers, pulled out the belt and let the trousers drop to the floors. He slung the belt around his naked neck and closed it so he wouldn't lose it. Then he moved towards the bathroom, losing both his socks on the way and finally slipping out of his boxers, putting them onto the outside-handle of the bathroom door.

In the bathroom he finally turned on the CD-player, choosing the soundtrack of the opera – Giovanni – and enjoying the music while he turned on the faucet and prepared his bath. Now humming to the current song – frankly he didn't speak Italian so he couldn't sing along – he danced back into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of champagne. After grabbing two glasses from a cupboard, he made his way back into the bath room.

He enjoyed his first sip of champagne while watching the bath tub filling with water and a nice, rosary scent from the lotion he'd put into the water. Then he gathered about a dozen candles from all around the flat, turned off the water, lit the candles and slid into the bath with a delighted sigh. Maybe he should have grabbed something to eat too – strawberries, chocolate or cream – but he wouldn't get up now.

So he just leaned back, sipping his champagne once in a while, and listened to the music with closed eyes. A sudden, very silent noise made him open his eyes, though. He had closed the bath room door, so he couldn't see what was happening but he knew he had heard something.

He made sure the belt he had put next to the tub was in his reach and then kept his eyes on the door, not listening to the music but rather more noises from outside. He wondered whether he would regret leaving the knife back or if his lover just wanted to scare him.

The door was quickly yet silently jerked open and he stared into unfamiliar eyes that seemed surprised to see him. They stared at each other for only a moment before the stranger leapt forward. The stranger had to be a specialist – trained – and he knew he would either get hurt or killed if the stranger would defeat him. So he quickly hit the glass on the edge of the tub so it broke and ducked under the fist the stranger had tried to hit him with and instead rammed the broken glass into the stranger's side.

The stranger grunted out of pain which quickly turned into a whimper as he grabbed the stranger's hair and pressed his face into the water, very close to his dick which made him chuckle. The stranger tried to fight back but he quickly jumped onto the stranger's back, pinning him in place. The stranger thrashed, kicked and chocked until he finally passed out.

He pulled the stranger out of the water and checked his pulse. The stranger was still alive so his lover could interrogate him later. This flat was supposed to be private.

"I must say, dear, I'm impressed", his lover's voice came from the doorway.

He looked up and saw his lovers stand in the open door, wearing one of his typical suits, his long fingers sliding across the boxers on the handle.

"He's still alive", he said although his lover probably knew.

"Yes, the main reason I am impressed. You're learning to control yourself… that is good."

He sighed deeply and stepped back into the bath tub.

"That is not what I wanted after such a long day", he commented, hearing his lover stepping closer.

Suddenly his own belt was strapped around his neck, choking him ever so slightly while he was pulled up and back, against his lover. He could feel his lover's erection at his lower back.

"Well, _I_ am very excited about this turn of events. It's good that you're naked already", his lover purred into his ear.

I'm not a native speaker, so if I make any mistakes, please do tell me!

Oliver is my OC aaaaand I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
